


Completely Content.

by LusciousDean



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, simple, steve’s drawings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LusciousDean/pseuds/LusciousDean
Summary: Steve got in another fight. Bucky just wanted him to understand that he cares.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Stucky, stevebucky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Completely Content.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m back with a stevebucky fic!! Hope you like it. I’m sorry, i’ve been busy with school lately. I’ll try to write more. Here’s a oneshot!

It was 10:00 o’clock at night and Bucky was upset. Steve had gotten into another fight, not that it was uncommon. Bucky thought he’d be used to it by now. Steve was horrible at self-preservation, Bucky knew this. He wished Steve cared, but he knew he couldn’t force him to. 

“That stings... I can do it myself.”

Steve huffed and tried to take the rubbing alcohol out of Bucky’s hand. Bucky held the bottle far away from steve so he couldn’t reach it. 

“Stevie, let me do this. I got it.”

Bucky retorted, slightly agitated but calm. He was worried about Steve, just like any normal friend would be.

“Seriously, Buck! Give it to me, let me do something for myself for once.” 

Steve swiped the bottle of rubbing alcohol from Bucky and smiled in victory. Bucky frowned, but let him do it anyway. This time, Steve got into a fight with a bigger, burly man who had said something to a woman that wasn’t exactly.. friendly. Bucky agreed that the man should be given a beating for being rude to a lady, but Steve’s pride was evidently bigger than the rest of him. So, there Bucky was, for the second time this week, trying to clean the cuts on Steve’s face. This time, though, Steve wasn’t having it. 

“Steve, I just want you to be safe. It’s stupid, you know, starting all these fights. Even if it is for a good reason.”

Bucky nagged, knowing that all of what he was saying to steve would go in one ear and out the other. Steve glared and hopped off the sink counter. He crossed his arms.

“James, I do it for a reason. I won’t sit idly by and watch these people be harassed. They need someone to stand up for them, you got a problem with that?”

Steve snapped, tension rising. Bucky knew he was angry, Steve had used his full name. 

“I don’t have a problem with you wanting to stand up for people, Steven. I have a problem with you always going out and getting yourself hurt! You have no regard for yourself! it’s frustrating and I wish you’d care more about yourself. You’re only 16, lord, please take a step back.”

Bucky ranted, he just wanted Steve to be safe. Steve was his best friend, through and through, no question. That wasn’t very common for kids their age, but Bucky knew that him and Steve had a special bond. He felt a certain way and he didn’t know how to explain it. In result, he passed it off as him just being a compassionate friend. 

“Christ, James, why do you care so much? There’s no reason for you to be—“ 

Bucky decided to do something on impulse. He knew three things. He knew he wanted Steve to be quiet, He knew Steve was his best friend, and he knew that he wanted to show Steve he cared. With that, he concluded his decision. He stepped towards Steve hastily and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was short, about 5 seconds bucky guessed. He felt Steve kiss back, then pulled away. 

Bucky and Steve stared at eachother for a moment. Awkward silence wasn’t unbeknownst to them, but it did not happen often. It was a rarity. Right now happened to be one of those times. 

“I’m— sorry-“

Bucky started and Steve smiled. He shrugged and looked back up at Bucky.

“Buck, It’s alright. I know you care, Jerk.” 

Steve mumbled and blushed slightly, content. Not that he’d ever tell Bucky that, of course. Bucky sighed in relief and plopped himself down on the couch, through this whole mess they somehow ended up there. Steve sat next to him. They stayed there for a while, this time, though, the silence was comfortable. Eventually Bucky fell asleep and Steve beamed. He got up and grabbed his sketch book, sitting back down. He began to draw a sleeping Bucky and somehow he knew this was it. This was what he wanted. He finished the drawing and wrote something under it. 

“Completely content.”

He scribbled his signature. Steve was completely content with Bucky being his first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it! Maybe give me some feedback? Criticism is always appreciated. Thanks for being here :) I’ll be back soon.


End file.
